User talk:MsD
*Archive 1: 25 October 2011 - 6 May 2012 Message System Excellent idea, I don't see how I didn't think of that before! Err, you have a screenshot of what the message looked like? My memories of LU are fading each day. Worst case scenario, we use walkthrough vid. Am I part of the reason you left? I hope I am. ;) Mistergryphon (Talk) 03:25, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I wrote a user page for you : Hello,Im A duck. I drink Soda. That makes me awesome. teh end. G / Darwin 20:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) HELLO MsD here, using my IP. If you saw my renaming blog, you know that I renamed my account. Well, it's supposed to take a couple hours, but it's been about a week and a half. I can't make blogs as an IP, and all of my not blocked-from-Wikia dupes are blocked, so I'm saying this here. I'm not inactive, I'm waiting. -MsD IM NOT GLOBALBLOCKED ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 've been bored =/ [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 00:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Signature So... let me get this straight. You're still here, trying to edit a wiki... about a game that you don't remember anything about? And now, for something completely different. This has been bothering me for a while. Because you've been copy/pasting a huge code every time you leave your signature on a talk page, you've been adding 1000+ bytes to pages for messages that are usually very short. So, instead of copy/pasting that huge code, just type this: And it will come out like this: That way, you will still have your full signature without adding 1000+ bytes every time you leave a message. --PeabodySam (talk) 01:04, April 16, 2013 (UTC) There are quite a few problems with your arguments. :1. Just because the mods haven't done anything about it doesn't mean that it is ok. They tend to be much more lenient regarding what words they allow. You know that word is blocked on our wiki, and there really isn't any excuse for using or emphasizing it. :2. Ok, that actually made me laugh. :P No, you weren't the one who made that account. No, you didn't actually say any bad language. But why did you link to it? You knew the blog would be deleted and that you would get in trouble, you even made it your blog title. http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/e/eb/SeaSig.png Technically by not changing it, you are going to be blocked for 2 weeks that you would be online anyway. I think that is a good amount. http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/e/eb/SeaSig.png One thing Literally, mark off "Minor edit" with these recent edits. You're just do italics, or changing a word or two. That's not a full edit. 23:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC) It's not void of that much common sense. He leaves every other week, depending on his mood. So that's not new. He's still his normal self on Steam, so that's a good thing. And Marissa is up to her old tricks. She hasn't changed either. I simply don't see the need for another conspiracy theory. -maestro35 ♫ Talk If this were your first offence I would, but since it is your second you can wait it out. It's only 4 more days... http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/e/eb/SeaSig.png Oh, nevermind. I was looking at the wrong thing... http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/e/eb/SeaSig.png You can do that with your IP... http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/e/eb/SeaSig.png You'll survive. :P http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/e/eb/SeaSig.png But you can leave blog comments? http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/e/eb/SeaSig.png Then how have you been editing? http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/e/eb/SeaSig.png Here, I'll turn off the autoblock. http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/e/eb/SeaSig.png Yeah, sorry. My internet shut off right after I left that message last night. I'll fix it now. http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/e/eb/SeaSig.png I'm going to be on many different other sites if you want to talk sometime! :) I just was fired up at the LMBW community. New Dalek Paradigm (talk) I can unblock you, but you have to agree to one thing first. If you do anything else that requires a block, whether it be a blog or something on chat, it's going to be at least a 3 month block regardless of what you do. And I won't be unblocking that one. Ok? http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/e/eb/SeaSig.png MsD, please don't evade blocks with any other accounts. http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/e/eb/SeaSig.png